Los Clásicos de Walt Disney
“Los Clásicos” de Walt Disney, originalmente llamados en inglés Walt Disney’s Full-Length Animated Classics, es una colección de largometrajes animados producidos para su estreno en cines por The Walt Disney Studios desde 1937 hasta 1985 y por Walt Disney Animation Studios (anteriormente conocido como Walt Disney Feature Animation) desde 1986 hasta la fecha, ambos estudios cinematográficos pertenecientes a The Walt Disney Company. En Hispanoamérica y España es fácil reconocer los largometrajes pertenecientes a esta colección ya que al salir a la venta o renta en DVD o algún otro formato, se puede leer en la portada del mismo, justo debajo del logotipo de Walt Disney la leyenda “Los Clásicos” o simplemente “Clásicos”. La principal característica de esta colección es que todos sus largometrajes son completamente animados (exceptuando algunos que incluyen algunas pequeñas secuencias de acción viva). Lista oficial de "Los Clásicos" } |- ! !! Título original !! Título en español !! Fecha de estreno |- | 1 || Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs || Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos || 21 de Diciembre de 1937 (preestreno) 4 de Febrero de 1938 |- | 2 || Pinocchio || Pinocho || 7 de Febrero de 1940 (preestreno) 9 de Febrero de 1940 |- | 3 || Fantasia 1, 2 || Fantasía || 13 de Noviembre de 1940 (preestreno) 29 de Enero de 1941 (roadshow) 8 de Enero de 1942 |- | 4 || Dumbo 3 || Dumbo || 23 de Octubre de 1941 |- | 5 || Bambi 3 || Bambi || 13 de Agosto de 1942 (limitada) 21 de Agosto de 1942 |- | 6 || Saludos Amigos 1, 2, 3 || Saludos Amigos || 24 de Agosto de 1942 (Brasil) 6 de Febrero de 1943 (Estados Unidos) |- | 7 || The Three Caballeros 1, 2 || Los Tres Caballeros || 21 de Diciembre de 1944 (preestreno) 3 de Febrero de 1945 |- | 8 || Make Mine Music 1 || Música Maestro || 20 de Abril de 1946 (preestreno) 15 de Agosto de 1946 |- | 9 || Fun and Fancy Free 1, 2 || Las Aventuras de Bongo, Mickey y las Judías Mágicas (ES) Diversión y Fantasía (LA) || 27 de Septiembre de 1947 |- | 10 || Melody Time 1 || Tiempo de Melodía || 27 de Mayo de 1948 |- | 11 || The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad 1, 3 || La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo || 5 de Octubre de 1949 |- | 12 || Cinderella || La Cenicienta || 15 de Febrero de 1950 |- | 13 || Alice in Wonderland || Alicia en el País de las Maravillas || 26 de Julio de 1951 (limited) 28 de Julio de 1951 |- | 14 || Peter Pan || Peter Pan || 5 de febrero de 1953 |- | 15 || Lady and the Tramp 4 || La Dama y el Vagabundo || 16 de junio de 1955 (preestreno) 22 de junio de 1955 |- | 16 || Sleeping Beauty 5 || La Bella Durmiente || 29 de enero de 1959 |- | 17 || One Hundred and One Dalmatians || 101 dálmatas || 25 de enero de 1961 |- | 18 || The Sword in the Stone || Merlín el Encantador (ES) La Espada en la Piedra (LA) || 25 de Diciembre de 1963 |- | 19 || The Jungle Book || El Libro de la Selva || 18 de Octubre de 1967 |- | 20 || The Aristocats || Los Aristogatos || 11 de Diciembre de 1970 (premiere) 24 de Diciembre de 1970 |- | 21 || Robin Hood || Robin Hood || 8 de Noviembre de 1973 |- | 22 || The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh 1, 2 || Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh || 11 de Marzo de 1977 |- | 23 || The Rescuers || Los Rescatadores (ES) Bernardo y Bianca (LA) || 22 de Junio de 1977 |- | 24 || The Fox and the Hound || Tod y Toby (ES) El Zorro y el Sabueso (LA) || 10 de Julio de 1981 |- | 25 || The Black Cauldron 5 || Taron y el Caldero Mágico (ES) El Caldero Negro (LA) || 24 de Julio de 1985 |- | 26 || The Great Mouse Detective || Basil, el ratón SuperDetective (ES) Policías y Ratones (LA) || 2 de Julio de 1986 |- | 27 || Oliver & Company || Oliver y su Pandilla || 13 de Noviembre de 1988 (preestreno) 18 de Noviembre de 1988 |- | 28 || The Little Mermaid || La Sirenita || 15 de Noviembre de 1989 (preestreno) 17 de Noviembre de 1989 |- | 29 || The Rescuers Down Under || Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia (ES) Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (LA) || 16 de Noviembre de 1990 |- | 30 || Beauty and the Beast || La Bella y la Bestia || 13 de Noviembre de 1991 (preestreno) 22 de Noviembre de 1991 |- | 31 || Aladdin || Aladdín || 11 de Noviembre de 1992 (limitado) 25 de Noviembre de 1992 |- | 32 || The Lion King || El Rey León || 15 de Junio de 1994 (limitado) 24 de Junio de 1994 |- | 33 || Pocahontas || Pocahontas || 16 de Junio de 1995 (premiere) 23 de Junio de 1995 |- | 34 || The Hunchback of Notre Dame || El Jorobado de Notre Dame || 21 de Junio de 1996 |- | 35 || Hercules || Hércules || 14 de Junio de 1997 (preestreno) 27 de Junio de 1997 |- | 36 || Mulan || Mulán || 5 de Junio de 1998 (preestreno) 19 de Junio de 1998 |- | 37 || Tarzan || Tarzán || 18 de Junio de 1999 |- | 38 || Fantasia 2000 1,2 || Fantasía 2000 || 17 de Diciembre de 1999 (preestreno) 1 de Enero de 2000 (IMAX) 16 de Junio de 2000 |- | 39 || Dinosaur 7 || Dinosaurio || 13 de Mayo de 2000 (premiere) 19 de May de 2000 |- | 40 || The Emperor's New Groove 6 || El Emperador y sus Locuras (ES) Las Locuras del Emperador (LA) || 10 de Diciembre de 2000 (preestreno) 15 de Diciembre de 2000 |- | 41 || Atlantis: The Lost Empire || Atlantis: el imperio perdido || 3 de Junio de 2001 (preestreno) 8 de Junio de 2001 (limitado) 15 de Junio de 2001 |- | 42 || Lilo & Stitch || Lilo & Stitch || 16 de Junio de 2002 (preestreno) 21 de Junio de 2002 |- | 43 || Treasure Planet || El Planeta del Tesoro || 17 de Noviembre de 2002 (preestreno) 27 de Noviembre de 2002 |- | 44 || Brother Bear || Hermano Oso (ES) Tierra de Osos (LA) || 20 de Octubre de 2003 (premiere) 24 de Octubre de 2003 (limited) 1 de Noviembre de 2003 |- | 45 || Home on the Range || Zafarrancho en el Rancho (ES) Vacas Vaqueras (LA) || 21 de Marzo de 2004 (preestreno) 2 de Abril de 2004 |- | 46 || Chicken Little 7, 8 || Chicken Little || 30 de Octubre de 2005 (preestreno) 4 de Noviembre de 2005 |- | 47 || Meet the Robinsons || Descubriendo a los Robinson (ES) La Familia del Futuro (LA) || 30 de Marzo de 2007 |- | 48 || Bolt 7 || Bolt || 26 de Noviembre de 2008 |- | 49 || The Princess and the Frog || Tiana y el Sapo (ES) La Princesa y el Sapo (LA) || 18 de Diciembre de 2009 |- | 50 || Tangled 7 || Enredados || 24 de Noviembre de 2010 |- | 51 || Winnie the Pooh || Winnie the Pooh || 15 de Julio de 2011 |- | 52 || Wreck-It Ralph 7 || Rompe Ralph (ES) Ralph el Demoledor (LA) || 2 de Noviembre 2012 |- | 53 || Frozen 7 || Frozen: El Reino del Hielo (ES) Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada (LA) || 27 de Noviembre de 2013 |- | 54 || Big Hero 6 7 || Big Hero 6 (ES) 6 Grandes Héroes (LA) || 7 de Noviembre de 2014 |- | 55 || Zootopia 7 || Zootrópolis || 4 de Marzo de 2016 |} *Se han confirmado los trabajos de las películas tituladas Moana, Gigantic, King of the Elves y Frozen 2. Curiosidades *El único largometraje animado por Walt Disney Animation Studios (o su predecesor) que no es incluido en la lista oficial de Los Clásicos es Victory Through Air Power la cual fue estrenada en cines el 17 de julio de 1943 solamente en Estados Unidos. El motivo posiblemente sea que a diferencia de los otros largometrajes, este es un documental. *''Saludos Amigos, ''The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, y The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad son conocidos como Los Clásicos Paquete ya que están formados por varias secuencias aparentemente independientes tipo cortometrajes que al unirlas forman en si la película misma. The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh sólo es considerado por algunos como una "película-paquete". *Las secuencias animadas que forman el Clásico The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh en realidad si son cortometrajes independientes los cuales fueron estrenados previamente en cines. Tales cortos son: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day y Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. *''The Rescuers Down Under, ''Fantasia 2000 y Winnie the Pooh son las únicas secuelas consideradas Clásicos por ser las únicas animadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios (o su predecesor). El resto son largometrajes originales. Versión Mexicana En México la lista de “Los Clásicos” varía. La lista excluye los largometrajes “Chicken Little” y “Meet the Robinsons” posiblemente por no ser Clásicos animados de la manera tradicional o 2D. La lista mexicana también incluye aquellos largometrajes de acción viva producidos por Walt Disney Pictures que incluyen secuencias animadas tradicionalmente realizadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios. Así son considerados Clásicos también: *Song of the South (Canción del Sur) *So Dear to My Heart (Dentro de mi Corazón) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Travesuras de una Bruja) *Pete's Dragon (Mi amigo el Dragón) Por último, la lista mexicana también considera como Clásicos dos secuelas animadas por DisneyToon Studios. Tales películas son: *The Jungle Book 2 (El libro de la selva 2) *Piglet's Big Movie (La gran película de Piglet) La razón por la que estas dos películas son incluidas se desconoce. Hay que mencionar que ambas películas fueron estrenadas en cine, cuando la mayoría de las secuelas animadas de Disney son lanzadas directamente en vídeo. Aun así, esta no parece ser la razón ya que existen otras secuelas más que también fueron estrenadas en cines antes de su lanzamiento para el mercado domestico. La explicación más lógica parece ser que en la época en la que ambas películas se estrenaron en cines no existía un Clásico oficial en cartelera, y posiblemente por eso estas dos películas se añadieron a la lista mexicana. La versión editada en DVD en el 2008 de "El libro de la selva 2" en México, ya no incluye el logotipo de Los Clásicos. Versión Española Al igual que en México, en España la lista de “Los Clásicos” también varía. La lista española, como la mexicana, incluye los mismos largometrajes de acción viva producidos por Walt Disney Pictures que incluyen secuencias animadas tradicionalmente realizadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios. Tales largometrajes son conocidos como "Clásicos Honoríficos" y son: *Song of the South (Canción del sur) *So Dear to My Heart (Danny) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (La Bruja Novata) *Pete's Dragon (Pedro y el Dragón Elliot) La lista española también considera como Clásicos una secuela animada por DisneyToon Studios. Tal película es: *Piglet's Big Movie (La gran película de Piglet) Y una película animada por computadora, animada por un estudio ajeno a Disney: *The Wild (Salvaje) La razón por la que estas dos películas son incluidas parece ser la misma por la que en México algunas secuelas son consideradas como Clásicos.http://www.disneyanimation.com/aboutus/history.html Referencias ar:أفلام والت ديزني الكلاسيكية en:Disney Animated Canon fr:Liste des Classiques d'animation Disney it:Classici Disney no:Liste over Disneys klassikere pt-br:Os Clássicos da Disney zh:經典動畫長片 Categoría:Clásicos de Disney